tale_of_zulfandomcom-20200213-history
Psychic Powers
Psychic powers or abilities, sometimes incorrectly known as psychokinesis/'psychokinetic powers & abilities', are a type of magick, a manipulation of reality by a lynchpin, in this case known as a psychic, achieved remotely by the use of a brain. These abilities require the presence of the tenth chakra, spacetime, and for it to be spun by a god. A god is a being with innate control of the chains of creation (i.e. the nameless gods; 10th - Calthoss - the Shadow & the Shine; the gods of destruction). The nameless gods, and 10th can see the chakras of creation, and can physically or psychically spin it. Gods of destruction, themselves being the most-powerful psychics alive, have the psychic ability of divination, a form of Hellsight, allowing them to sense the presence of the tenth chakra through their third eye. This means that gods can sense creatures like fogmen, Urklathans, brightshadows, darkshines, and other gods. Through Insight (allowing for extranormal introspective knowledge), a form of Hellsight, the Blue Wyzard discovered that he, like all gods of destruction, had not only the ability to magickally spin the "Hellsighted's" chakra of spacetime, but also the (psychic) ability to grant immortality, a one-time ability granted only to gods-beneath-the-shine. He granted immortality to the Frog Wyzard, and left the swamps of Sayerthenn for the Delklands, where he will go on to teach Cal, and ask her to steal his immorality, the inverse form of that power given only to gods-in-the-flames. Being a psychic requires having had a full soul (meaning at least three of the four humors: redhumor/blood, bluehumor/phlegm, witehumor/bile, and blachumor/venom, as well as a brain, a heart, and an Oporosi Mark) at some point, meaning that while golems can not be psychic, projections, and more specifically, ghosts, can be psychic. It also means that homunculi, who usually only have redhumor, and blachumor, are usually not psychic either. Psychic powers include soulslavery, divine-destruction (and its derivatives: divination, immortality-granting, immotality-taking, lightning-giving, sagehood, etc.), projection (and its derivative exorcism, in other words "forced projection"), life-taking, death-warning, Hellsight (and its derivatives insight and foresight - and its own derivative: timetravel), levitation, psycombat, and psychokinesis proper. Soulslavery: Main Article - Soulslavery/Soulbinding Soulslavery, sometimes euphemistically called soulbinding, is the ability to control other souls by means of one's own soul. If a soulmaster is controlling more than about nine people, or is controlling less than that over a distance surpassing a kilometer, then soulslavery begins to require absolutely enormous amounts of energy. There are two ways this energy could be obtained: 1. feeding that amount of energy to the soulmaster (i.e. funneling energy into them slightly faster than it is pulled away from them, so as to prevent them from exploding or burning alive), or 2. having a soulmaster that inherently has that much energy (i.e. they are a god of destruction, powerful psychic, nameless child, etc,). In the case of the Child With Many Names, and his soulslaves/thralls, he remotely controls only thirteen people: Azdark, Nuwar, Decayron, Griefolon, Yerdef, Gorgonrit, Dereleket, Woekrai, Zarot, Deepkrast, Rakerit, Renhate, and Woeman. These are his Lords of Goodness, or Spindlefingers. Their spindlefingers are structures built to collect energy from gigantic distances, biologically engineered to have powerful magnetic fields, attracting magicks at enormous rates. These lords of goodness control about 100 people each, who each control two other people, who each control two other people, who each control two other people, who each control two people, and on and on and on. In this way, the Child is one person with thousands and thousands of names and faces. The effect of soulslavery on thralls is actually quite minimal. The power behaves in such a way where it best meshes with the will, and desires of the soul it is controlling. For instance, when the Child took control of Dai Lo's Town, the Dayi began to see him as Dai Lo Come Again, a nigh-mythical figure who they worshiped, and loved. The thrall, even if they know what they are, will try to best justify to themselves why they are following their soulmaster. In fact, even once freed from soulslavery, many thralls will continue to follow the will of their master, having thoroughly convinced themselves. However, as the justification becomes less, and less reasonable, damage begins to be done on the mind of the thrall. It can even cause outright insanity, and in a large amount of the Dayi, it does. Divine-Destruction: Main Article - Gods of Destruction A god of destruction is a living being, and more specifically, a type of psychic, with the innate power to destroy the chains of creation, and manipulate the chaingaps. Gods of destruction come in three varieties: gods-in-the-flames whose control over the chaingaps is limited, resulting in control over flames, gods-from-the-lightning whose control over the chaingaps is more precise, resulting in control over lightning, and gods-beneath-the-light whose control over the chaingaps is perfectly precise, resulting in total control over light. Gods of destruction can be mortal, immortal, or eternally young. Only gods-in-the-flames, and gods-from-the-lightning can be mortal, all three types of gods can be immortal, and only gods-from-the-lightning, and gods-beneath-the-light can be eternally young. All gods-in-the-flames have the one-time ability to steal immortality, while all gods-beneath-the-light have the one time-ability to give it away. Gods-from-the-lightning are able to pass down their godliness to a single descendant; the only difference this descendant will have from the original god is that they themselves will not be able to pass down their godliness unless their ancestor is dead. Theoretically this means that a mortal god-from-the-lightning could begin a family trait. This is just another form of immortality-taking, known as lightning-giving, as the process is involuntary on the part of the god-from-the-lightning. Lightning powers have long been an end goal for many wyzards, and wytches throughout history. Their great destructive powers have been put on display for all this world to see more than once, and each time it has left a huge mark on history. At one point during the 1st Great War, the Stormlyches had believed that they had finally discovered the secrets of the technique, but in reality they were mere tapping into the residual power of Landeles. In the case of Landeles, the psychic power of sagehood was discovered. It exists within every god of destruction, but has only ever been put prominently on display by Landeles, and Calthoss. It essentially allows a god of destruction to use an infinite supply of energy, capped by their normal state of emotion. This infinite power is tapped into by a zenith of emotions; subsequent sagehoods can simply be tapped into on command, and the amount of energy released is variable. With every sagehood, the universe chances total, and utter destruction, as there is always a very, very small chance that a literal infinite amount of energy will be released, causing the destruction of everything. It appears that this power is a form of soulslavery, affecting the nameless gods, and causing them to give ALL of their energy to the sage, which they then spit out in the form of fire, lightning, or light. Since gods of destruction have the magickal ability to instantly regenerate, rather than just explode or burn up at that amount of energy, they will continue to release this energy forever and ever until the end of time; for eternity, in other words. Foresight: Foresight is the psychic power to see into the future, or the past. It is a form of Hellsight. Because of fate, everyone's futures are already written in stone - not capable of being changed, or manipulated at all, and everyone falls in line to the will of fate. Foresight involves looking into a living person's future. Foresight is not possible with ghosts, since they are incapable of making new memories. Unlike like Insight, looking into one's own future does not have its own name, and is still just foresight. Timetravel involves the use of foresight, projection, and possession. This is achieved through enormous amounts of energy; requiring the use of sacrificial magicks. One must look into one's own future, project themselves out (which traps them in the vision), and then possess their own body (which doesn't always work, and sometimes traps them as a ghost in the future). Backwards-timetravel is impossible, as its causes massive contradictions, and paradoxes; everyone who will attempt it will die of a massive seizure. Psycombat: Ultimately, psychic powers are simply a result of using energy to manipulate spacetime, using it to physically move things, control people's minds by physically altering their brains or messing with their emotions, and by manipulating time to look into the future. These powers can manifest themselves in the more overt psychombat. With this power, space is simply manipulated to create new materials. Gods-beneath-the-light have a perfectly precise control of space, and are able to create almost anything from thin air if they simply believe they can. Most users of psycombat, however, are only able to create basic weapons, and shields. Just about the only widely-taught for of psycomabt is shield-creation, wherein the psychic creates a shield of space by raising their arm, and generating it from the energy of their forearm. This power is energy-intensive, and thus, users risk frostbite, and cold burning themselves by using it at all, or for too long. Many people have simply lost their arms by generating shields. On the other hand, some psychics have used its energy-intensiveness to steal energy from their enemies, and freeze them to death all the while they can generate a shield. Soulsinging: Being in great harmony with this Earth. Persuasive Magicks: Category:Cosmology Category:Magicks